pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
A Kitten in Central Park
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "A Troll in Central Park". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Stanley - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Gus - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Gnorga - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Rosie - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Lorlt - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *and more Movie Used *A Troll in Central Park Footage Disney Footage *Oliver and Company MGM Footage *All Dogs Go To Heaven *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 Scenes Trivia *Oliver have will have a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Muriel will have four lightsabers that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav (reverse), sabrout1.wav, and SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Muriel's lightsabers will have different colored blades, such as one being light blue, two being green, and one being red. *David, now Pinocchio, a half human and half donkey, will have a green lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoof Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof